Baby You're Not Alone
by Minigo
Summary: Mini Fic TomxBill de Tokio Hotel. Twincest. Les jumeaux sont séparés à la naissance et vont se rencontrer à la fac. Bill a eut une vie tortueuse, contrairement à Tom. Comment ces deux individus vont-ils se rapprocher ? Vont-ils s'entendre ?
1. I've Been Alone

**Salut mes poussins.**

Bon, je suis un peu -beaucoup- fière de vous présenter ma première fic depuis ma rupture avec la **fandom** ! Elle représente beaucoup pour moi, donc j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que **_Unsy_ **XD.  
Pour les petite phrases en début de chapitre, ça viens de la chanson de **Darren Criss, Not Alone**, si ça vous dit d'aller écouter !

**/!\ WARNING** - Cette fiction à pour couple **Bill et Tom de Tokio Hotel**. Donc si vous n'aimez pas les **relations homosexuelles et/ou incestueuses**, passez votre chemin au lieu de me report, vous serez des anges, surtout que vous êtes prévenus du contenu !

Pour votre information, cette MiniFic sera en **six chapitres** avec peut être un **épilogue** si je suis de bonne humeur à la fin ! Je publie également sur .org/ . C'est un** forum** pour les **fans de TH** et des** fictions autour du groupe**, donc si vous êtes dans le trip, je vous le conseille fortement.

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre **lecture** ! N'hésitez pas à **reviewer** pour me donner votre avis !

_**Minigo'**_

* * *

**Chapitre I**

" _I've been alone, surrounded by darkness, and I've seen how hopeless the world can be._ "

* * *

Premier septembre mille neuf cent quatre-vingt neuf. Une petit clinique en Allemagne, loin de la grande ville. Le long d'une route où à peine un réverbère sur deux fonctionne, l'ensigne lumineux de la clinique clignote morbidement d'une lueur verdâtre. Il faudrait être fou pour entrer là dedans. Il faudrait être fou pour vouloir voir naître ses enfants dans un tel endroit. Ou il faudrait vouloir se cacher. Au pif. Un pneu heurte la chaussée inégale dans un crissement à s'en faire péter les tympans. Ce genre de grincement qui vous fait frissonner du bas du dos jusque dans l'échine, provoque une douleur aigüe dans vos dents et vous fait fermer les yeux fort pour y survivre. La portière gauche de la voiture s'ouvre, et une rustre voix de chauffeur siffle.

**" Ca fera 50 euros. "**

La jeune femme au ventre bombé donne un billet au conducteur. Elle descend ensuite, et le chauffeur repart à toute allure sans demander son reste. Tant pis, elle se débrouillerait pour entrer. Péniblement elle avança vers l'entrée, se tenant le ventre avec force, comme si il allait tomber. Une fois devant les portes automatiques, elle dut attendre quelques secondes avant que le vieux système ne s'enclenche pour ouvrir les portes. Quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité. Soudain, une douleur aigüe frappa le ventre de la jeune femme qui poussa un gémissement de douleur. Comme un coup de marteau dans les entrailles. Elle appelle à l'aide, mais la vieille secrétaire à l'accueil ne tourne même pas la tête et continue de chanter de sa voix rauque et désagréable en faisant taper ses ongles sur le comptoir de façon agaçante, l'air ennuyée. Sur ses oreilles, un casque de taille démesurée relié à un lecteur CD d'occasion, rayé, d'où la peiture s'écaille quand on gratte dessus.

Une nouvelle contraction, la jeune femme hurle. Une chance que la chanson de la vieille peau venait de se terminer, parce qu'elle aurait pût accoucher sur le sol de l'entrée que cette abrutie n'aurait même rien vu. D'un pas précipité, la vieille lève son gros derrière de son siège. C'est dans sa blouse trop petite pour elle qu'elle ne peut même pas boutonner qu'elle court chercher une sage femme. La vieille court jusqu'au bout du couloir qui fait une dixaine de mètres, ouvre une porte, des médecins sortent. Une dixaine de mètres qu'il lui faut à la vieille pour être essoufflée et suer comme une truie. Cette vue donne des hauts-le-coeur à la mère dont les jambes tremblent. Un brancard arrive, elle est alongée dessus, emenée dans une salle. Comme dans les vieux films médicaux moisis, une lumière rouge et faiblarde s'allume au dessus de la pièce pour indiquer que l'opération est en cours.

Le lendemain matin, le lit de la mère est vide. Pas celui des jumeaux qui pleurent. Ils ont faim. Ils hurlent, mais personne ne répond. La mère a prit les jambes à son cou, laissant là deux petit êtres faibles, sans défense. Sans un remord, elle était partie. A la naissance, pas même un sourire, juste un soulagement. Elle était enfin débarassée des deux parasites qui vivaient dans son ventre depuis neuf mois. Elle n'avait aucun regret. Les deux nourissons hurlaient. Ils auraient pût mourir ici, mourir de faim. Mais heureusement, on les avaient entendus. Ils ont été sauvés. Alors qu'ils étaient en âge de sortir, on les envoya dans un orphelinat. Mais problème, dans les plus proches, il ne restait qu'une place à chaque fois. Ils devraient les séparer. Séparer des jumeaux. Et chose fût faite.

* * *

**Bill Trümper**. Le plus " jeune " des jumeaux. Celui qui voulait pas sortir, celui qui voulait rester au chaud, en sécurité dans le corps maternel. Celui qui, par sa nature, est donc plus faible. Il aurait dût avoir une vie plus simple, et pourtant. Pourtant non, la vie a encore plus été une chienne pour lui. De toute façon, comme on dit, le pire arrive aux meilleurs. Vous savez, on dit aussi que quand un enfant est enlevé à sa mère durant les premiers jours de son existence, il restera toujours en lui une déchirure qu'il ne comprendra pas. Comme une faiblesse dans le coeur. Comme un vide qu'on ne peut combler. Alors imaginez être enlevé à votre mère, et à votre jumeaux. Sûrement le genre de traumatisme qui reste toute une vie durant. Le jeune Bill était, accordé à cela, un enfant très solitaire. Un jeune garçon qui ne demandait qu'une famille dans laquelle se dévellopper. Mais personne n'avait la patience. La patience de l'aider à devenir plus fort. La patience de faire de lui un adolescent normal.

Durant ses deux premières années, c'était plutôt normal, assez simple. Il vivait dans une famille assez nombreuse, quatre enfants, cinq avec lui. Il n'était donc pas seul de façon générale. Mais il préférait les activités telles que le dessin plutôt que jouer dans le jardin avec les autres. Il était toujours très calme, et parlait très peu. En faite, il ne parlait que lorsque c'était nécéssaire. Et visiblement, ça ne plaisaat pas à sa famille. De plus, la famille commençait à être de nouveau financièrement juste. Et forcément, c'est le fils adoptif qui fût renvoyé en foyer. Comment peut-on moralement abandonner un enfant si jeune ? Comment peut-on se dire " Non, toi, tu jarte " après avori passé deux ans à élever un être si petit. Comment ? Comment devant ses grands yeux noisette remplis de larmes, oh comment diable peut-on le mettre dans une voiture en sachant que jamais, plus jamais on ne le reverra. Quand on entend le gosse hurler, frapper de tout ses petit poings fermés contre la vitre, des larmes par millier dégoulinant le long de ses joues encore roses. Comment peut-on abandonner un enfant si jeune ?

L'enfant ne dit plus un mot pendant un an, replié sur lui-même. Déjà si jeune, et déchiré. Il passait de familles en familles, mais aucune ne voulait le garder. Aucun ne voulait d'un gosse qui ouvrait à peine la bouche et restait dans son coin. Pour Bill, la veille voiture de la DASS était devenue une habitude. L'odeur de la banquette de cuir qui partait en miettes, la ceinture sur laquelle il fallait tirer comme un malade pour l'attacher. Pour lui, la banquette arrière de cette voiture était peut-être ce qui ressemblait le plus à une maison. Pendant quatorze ans, la situation ne s'améliorait pas. Bill était toujours balloté de famille en familles Il n'avait pas de point d'attache. Il parlait, certes, mais encore une fois que lorsque cela était nécéssaire. Il passait des heures enfermé dans sa chambre, à écrire, écouter de la musique, chanter, regarder par la fenêtre. Il griffonnait souvent des mots, des bouts de phrase sur du papier. Rien n'aurait eu de sens pour quiconque d'autre que lui. Et il s'en foutait, parce que de toute façon, rien d'autre que lui ne comptait. Parce que les autres ne faisaient que l'abandonner. Et il ne pouvait même pas être celui qu'il souhaitait être. Parce qu'il ne choisissait pas ses vêtements. Il devait prendre ceux des gosses d'avant. Il devait avoir la coupe de cheveux réglementaire. Il devait aller se coucher à vingt-et une heure et se lever à sept heure. C'était pas la vie qu'il voulait.

* * *

Une voiture s'arrête devant l'orphelinat dans lequel Bill à plus ou moins grandit. Un brun aux cheveux tombant un peu descend, et rentre à toute vitesse. Il court dans sa chambre, et plonge une main sous son lit, tâtonnant, puis tirant vers lui une valise usée. Il fourre dedans une pile de vêtement usés, dont il aurait besoin, son porte-feuille, ses quelque trucs précieux qu'il a récoleté au court de son enfance, les quelques affaires qui pourraient lui servir. La valise est petite et rapeuse, mais elle n'est même pas pleine. Bill n'a rien, mais il s'en contre fiche. Bénissant le mode sac-à-dos de sa valise, il l'enfile d'une lanière sur l'épaule gauche, et dévale les éscaliers, sortant de ce trou à rats sans demander son reste.

Pour la première fois depuis 16 ans, un léger sourire franchit ses lèvres rosées. Il était libre. La procès n'avait pas été facile, mais il avait réussit. Après tout, ça faisait depuis qu'il avait quitté le lycée qu'il travaillait en même endroit. Il avait prouvé à ses enfoirés qu'il était indépendant, et qu'il avait besoin de personne. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne. Tout comme personne n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui. Il n'avait fait qu'attendre que la loi le déclare comme une personne adulte. Et maintenant que c'était fait, il envoyait tout le monde au diable. Son sourire se transofma en rictus alors qu'il s'avançait dans la rue.

Bien sûr, le tribunal s'était assuré que Bill ait un endroit où loger. En même temps, il avait attendu bien longtemps pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il avait économisé pendant presque une année entière. Bill fila un coup de pied dans une canette avec sa basket déchirée. Cette dernière plana sur quelque mètres avant de retomber sur le sol, faire plusieurs rebonds puis s'immobiliser. Le brun eût un soupire, puis fronça ses sourcils. Il prit un air décidé, et marcha jusque chez lui. Chez lui. Dans sa tête, c'était encore bizarre. De se dire qu'il avait un endroit où rester. Un endroit à lui. Il s'arrêta devant son immeuble. Bon, c'était pas le grand luxe. Il habitait au deuxième étage, et l'ascenceur était en panne. Le bâtiment semblait vieux, il y avait quelque fissures sur les murs, mais à l'intérieur, c'était pas si mal que ça. Et puis, c'était pas très loin du centre ville, assez proche de son boulot. Alors, il était content quand même. A grandes enjambées, il grimpa devant sa porte et arracha la petite plaque qui indiquait le nom de l'ancien propriétaire pour y coller la sienne avec un sourire fier. Il sortit les clés de sa poche, et glissa la clé dans la serrure. Un crissement se fit entendre lorsqu'il tourna la clé, puis un déclique. Une main pâle se pose sur la poignée, la pousse vers le bas et après avoir donné une légère impulsion en avant, lâche la porte, la laissant s'ouvrir devant ses yeux. Bill franchit le seuil et murmure, pour lui même.

**" Bienvenue chez toi, Bill. "**

* * *

Il est temps de faire un peu de changement. Après avoir posées ses affaires ( son sac ) sur son bureau, Bill se dirige à nouveau directement vers la porte. Les meubles, c'est réglé. C'était déjà meublé. Maintenant, fallait qu'il s'occupe de lui. Non mais franchement, de quoi il avait l'air, dans son maillot trop grand, tâché, son pantalon trop petit et ses baskets trouées. Et cette coupe de cheveux qui ne ressemblait à rien. Tout allait changer. Son porte-feuille en main, il sort. Magasin de rock. Coiffeur. Esthéticienne. Puis retour à la maison. Un brin de ménage, une douche, et il s'habille. Un jean moulant, des Dr Marteens, un maillot d'AC/DC assez serré, une veste en cuir. Un coup de gel dans ses cheveux courts à l'arrière, un autre coup de gel dans sa longue frange qui tombe devant son oeil gauche Maquillage noir sûr les yeux. L'androgyne est né. Il mange, va au travail.

* * *

Un grand bâtiment rouge, assez neuf, blindé de jeunes entre dix-huit et vingt-cinq ans. Le sol est torturé de pietinements de dixaine de milliers de ces gens. Parmis eux, l'androgyne, âgé de dix-neuf ans, s'avance fièrement vers le hall. Les regards pèsent sur lui. Il en a strictement rien à foutre, des autres. Un bref signe de tête est accordé aux personnes qu'il reconnaît, mais il est trop pressé pour prendre la peine d'aller les saluer proprement. Il grimpe les escaliers, pousse la lourde porte de verre et entre dans le hall. C'est immense, à l'intérieur. Sur la gauche, deux machines à café, et deux distributeurs. A droite, un espace fumeur. En face, les escaliers. Va pour les escaliers. Il grimpe et suis la flèche qui indique " Inscription " en lettres grasses. A cas où quelqu'un aurait une vue de merde. Le sol qui est sensé être en marbre n'a plus rien de beau ni de brillant. Il est crade, plein de terre, de trace de pas, de café renversé, de papiers jetés par terre. Y'a trop de monde dans cet endroit. Ca pue la transpiration, ça crève de gens extraordinairement normaux. C'est fatiguant. Il y a bien quelque personnes qui sortent du lots, comme cette gothique là bas, et ce faux rapeur Américain avec des dread dans le coin. Mais Bill n'y prête pas plus attention que ça. Il a l'impression de faire tâche, faisant majestueusement contraste avec le reste de la population locale. Il hausse les épaules. Aucune importance. Il rejoind la file d'attente. Il arrive enfin devant le bureau, et une jeune femme lui tend un formulaire. Elle lui sourit, elle fait de son mieux pour être aimable, mais bon voit bien qu'elle en a marre. En même temps, il fait chaud, et elle doit être là depuis des heures. D'une voix monocorde, comme pré-enregistrée, elle dit à l'androgyne :

**" Veuillez remplir le formulaire et nous donner une photocopie de votre carte d'identité et de votre sécurité sociale. N'oubliez pas d'indiquer la fillière d'étude que vous souhaitez étudier dans notre université. Ils nous faut également un chèque au montant des frais de scolarité. Repassez me voir lorsque vous aurez toute les pièces nécéssaires. "**

Il soupire. Fait chier, il va encore devoir courir dans tous les sens pour trouver une photocopieuse. Et il a pas trop envie de chercher. Comme il revoit le mec avec les dread avec des photocopies dans les mains, il se dit qu'il doit savoir où c'est. Il va vers lui, se plante devant lui l'air glacial.

**" Tu sais où je peux faire imprimer mes trucs ? "** Demande-t-il d'une voix qui ne laisse échapper aucune gentillesse.

**" Là bas. "** Fait l'autre en pointant du doigt. **" Tu vas en quelle fillière ? "** Il demande, essayant d'être aimable.

**" Musicologie, spécialisation chant. "** Il répond instinctivement, cependant pas plus aimablement. Il a un soupire. "** Bon, c'est pas que j'ai pas envie de parler, mais j'ai une inscription à finir, donc bon courage pour la suite, hein. "** Dit-il sans vraiment le penser, juste par politesse.

**" On se reverra en cours, j'fais pareil. Mais option guitare. J'm'appelle Tom. "** Fit le dreadeux, tentant une dernière approche aimable.

**" Ah. Ok. "** Fait Bill avant de simplement s'en aller. Le rapeur hausse les épaules. Bah, tout le monde ne peut pas l'aimer. Ca a l'air d'une sacré peste, ce mec quand même.

Les chemins se séparent, chacun rentre chez lui, Bill va bosser. Demain, il irait à la fac.


	2. I've Seen You Crying

**Coucou mes poussins !**

Je viens vous poster le deuxième chapitre !

J'ai un jour d'avance, alors je vous gâte un peu :p !

Have fun, n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis !  
Et Merci à** Sara** pour sa correction éclaire !

* * *

**Chapitre II**

_" I've seen you crying. You felt like it's hopeless. I'll always to my best to make you see... "_

* * *

Le rappeur reste un peu abasourdi. Il détaille le brun qui s'éloigne avec un air d'incompréhension sur son visage. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, quelque rides apparaissent sur son front habituellement lisse et une expression indécise sur le visage. Lui qui est habituellement d'un type avenant, et qui sympathise quasiment avec tout le monde, il vient de se faire rembarrer par une personne qu'il pensait pourtant aimable. Un soupire rauque s'échappe de ses lèvres églantines alors qu'il finit par hausser les épaules une seconde fois. Il devrait plutôt se soucier de ramener ses feuilles d'un blanc cassé avec son écriture fine à la bonne femme fatiguée de l'inscription. Il finit par se sortir cette histoire de la tête. Après tout, c'était peut-être pas le bon jour pour l'autre, et lui avait autre chose à faire que de se casser la tête pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. D'un geste lent, il rajuste son baggy, qui tient à peine à ses hanches, et marche jusqu'à la jeune femme qui lui sourit instinctivement. Avec un air inquisiteur et toujours aussi fatigué, elle vérifie que tout y est, lui dit qu'il peut partir avant de passer au suivant. Le jeune homme fourre les mains dans ses poches et se met en route pour sa chambre universitaire.

* * *

Tom Kaulitz. Le plus "vieux" des jumeaux. Celui qui a pris son courage (ou son cordon ombilical) à deux mains pour sortir le premier du couffin maternel. Celui qui est donc par nature un peu plus fort, et plus à l'épreuve que le jeune. Celui qui techniquement aurait pu avoir une vie plus désordonnée, et s'en sortir quand même. Mais le destin ne fait jamais rien comme il faut, et ça c'est pas vraiment nouveau. De caractère, Tom est plus du genre social. Il va vers les autres, il essaie de s'intégrer. Il a besoin des autres pour se sentir vivre, il n'est pas vraiment du genre à rester tout seul dans son coin pour attendre que le temps passe. Lui, c'est plutôt le petit turbulent de la classe, qui court partout, embête les autres gentiment, joue avec tout le monde, et déborde d'énergie vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Mais Tom a eu quelque chose que son double n'a pas eu. Quelque chose d'important. Une famille. Un environnement dans lequel se développer.

* * *

A son arrivée dans l'orphelinat, le nourrisson chaleureusement nommé Tom ne pouvait se rendre compte de la chance qui s'était imprégnée de lui. Certain disent que c'est un ange gardien qui veillait sur lui. Moi j'dis que ça c'est des conneries, et qu'il avait simplement eu plus de chance qu'un autre. Que son autre. Que Bill. L'endroit dans lequel il avait été placé était d'une jolie couleur pastelle tout récemment peinte sur les murs. Pas un chtar sur les murs. Le sol brillait presque tellement il était propre, on aurait pu manger dessus. Dans la pièce réservée aux enfants à peine nés il n'y avait que deux petits. Tom, et un autre brailleur répondant au nom d'Andreas. Les deux souriaient comme des attardés en se regardant, tendant les bras l'un vers l'autre. Un couple passa par là, et regarda la scène, attendrit.

Vous savez, le genre de couple qui s'aime tellement qu'on a l'impression de voir des cœurs papillonner autour d'eux. Le genre de couple qui s'aime tellement que ça crève les yeux, et que ça vous dégoûte presque, parce qu'autant d'amour, pour vous, ça ne peut pas exister.

La femme, blonde, lève les yeux vers son mari. Leurs yeux se rencontrent, ils échangent un sourire et la décision est prise sans même avoir besoin de mots, juste d'un commun accord et d'une compréhension mutuelle à peine dévoilée. Le soir même, Tom et Andreas avaient un foyer, une chambre, et deux parents charmés, heureux et aimants.

* * *

La petite maison est non loin du centre-ville de Leipzig. Quand on arrive devant, un grand portail d'un blanc usé se dresse entre les haies qui entourent le terrain. Le portail s'ouvre avec un vieux bruit de ferrailles usées alors que deux têtes blondes s'engouffrent dans le jardin, leurs cartables sur le dos en riant. La porte est repoussée d'un coup de pied en arrière par le plus grand et claque violemment, faisant trembler le portail une bonne dizaine de secondes alors que les deux enfants s'arrêtent avec une mine à moitié effrayée et à moitié amusée.

**" Tom ! Andreas ! Je vous ai déjà dit cent fois d****e ne pas claquer la porte du portail ! Il va finir par tomber en miette ! Venez donc goûter au lieu de rire ! "** Dit une aimable et douce voix de femme.

Les deux garçons gloussent à nouveau et courent le long du chemin de pierre jusqu'à un petit escalier par lequel on entre dans une véranda qui donne directement sur le salon. La façade de la maison est d'un jaune clair très agréable à l'œil, et surtout très chaleureux. Les murs sont légèrement lézardés par endroits, mais ça donne un style rustique et avenant au petit pavillon. Les cartables d'école volent sur le canapé alors que deux petites têtes âgées d'une dizaine d'années s'engouffrent dans la cuisine pour se saisir de pains au chocolat encore un peu chauds, fait par la maman boulangère. Il ne reste que des miettes sur la table en moins de deux minutes. Appliqués, les enfants vont vers le lavabo pour prendre chacun une petite éponge. La mère sourit et dépose un baiser sur le front de chacun de ses enfants.

**" Allez jouer, je m'occupe de nettoyer.** " Dit la mère avec un sourire attendri en regardant ses deux petites têtes blondes.

**" Cool ! "** Dit Tom.** " Merci M'man, t'es la meilleure ! "** Ajoute Andreas alors que deux sourires adorables se dessinent sur les lèvres des deux frères. Il ne leur faut pas plus de temps pour se précipiter dans le jardin, s'inventer un monde, et jouer jusqu'au dîner.

* * *

Un soir de septembre, peu après l'anniversaire de Tom. Ils sont quatre à table, l'atmosphère est lurde. Chacun respire avec le plus de discrétion possible dans ce silence plombant et assassin. On a l'impression que le premier qui parle se fera fusiller. Le père et la mère se tiennent la main et le regard des deux adolescents est jonché d'incompréhension. Ils ont seize ans. Ils sont assez grands, maintenant, pour savoir. Il faut qu'ils sachent. Parce que s'ils le découvrent eux-mêmes, plus tard, ils se sentiront trahis.

**" Il faut qu'on vous parle de quelque chose. "** Dit la mère.

C'est comme dans une vieille série télé américaine. Tom a l'impression qu'une mauvaise musique dramatique s'éleve dans sa tête alors que sa mère lâche cette phrase comme une bombe. Il ravale sa salive, effaçant pas la même occasion un sourire nerveux. Andreas est secoué d'une sueur froide et s'essuie le front d'un revers de manche. Puis le père se met à parler, en regardant ses deux fils avec les yeux les plus aimants du monde. Il leur raconte comment, à la naissance, on les a abandonnés. Qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment frères, enfin, pas techniquement parlant. Il leur dit à quel point ils avaient été touchés de les voir là, tous les deux. Deux enfants abandonnés, se souriant. Comment ils les ont adoptés sans plus de réflexion. Il leur dit aussi que pour eux, même s'ils ne sont pas leurs enfants biologiques, ils sont leurs fils. Tous les deux. Et qu'ils les aiment comme tel.

Une larme orpheline glisse le long de la joue du jeune dreadeux à la peau légèrement hâlée par le soleil. Avec Andreas, ils se serrent la main, fort. Ils regardent leurs parents tour à tour et Tom murmure avec une voix brisée.

**" J'm'en fiche si j'suis adopté. Vous êtes mes parents parce que vous m'avez élevé, pas parce que vous m'avez mis au monde. C'est vous ma famille. T'es toujours ma mère, et t'es toujours mon père. Et Andy sera toujours mon grand-frère. Quoi qu'il arrive. "**

Andreas appuie son frère d'un hochement de tête. Chacun se lève, et un câlin de famille a lieu. Ils sont une famille, même si leur sang est différent. Une famille, c'est des sentiments, pas du sang. Une famille, c'est trop précieux pour être oubliée.

* * *

De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, Tom a dix-neuf ans, tout comme Andreas. Et aujourd'hui, ils quittent le nid familial. Bon, ils ne vont pas très loin. Ils restent dans la même ville. Mais ça fait un drôle de sentiment. Savoir que Tom sera dans une chambre universitaire, et Andy dans un appart' avec sa copine. Mais quand même. Ca fait bizarre de se dire que maintenant, c'est chacun sous son toit. Savoir que Tom ne pourra plus se jeter sur Andy le matin pour le réveiller comme une fleur (ou comme un pierre). Ca fait une drôle de sensation. Chacun prend ses petites affaires, et les placent dans le coffre de leurs voitures respectives. Un câlin aux parents, puis ils ferment doucement le portail en ferraille qui fait toujours le même grincement rouillé désagréable. Ils se regardent et se serrent formellement la main avant de rire comme deux abrutis et de s'enlacer pour une accolade fraternelle.

**" J't'aime Andy, tu passeras me voir avec ta copine hein ? "** Fait le rappeur. **" Bah bien sûr Tomy. Et toi, avec ton futur copain. "** Il fait avec un sourire. Tom rougit un peu et hoche la tête positivement. Une dernière tape sur le dos et chacun monte dans sa voiture pour conduire à son nouveau domicile. Ah, oui. Tom est homo. Il l'a avoué à sa famille lorsqu'il a eu quinze ans. Et c'est passé comme une lettre à la poste. On l'accepte pour ce qu'il est, et ça lui donne une grande confiance en lui.

Tom arrive avec sa voiture devant le grand portail blanc automatique de sa résidence. Sur un petit panneau à droite, en vieille écriture entourée de motif à fleurs de grand-mère, indique dans des couleurs blanc et bleu pastel " Résidence de la Houille Blanche. ". La dreadeux appuie sur le bouton de la boîte à gants pour l'ouvrir, plonge sa main dedans, et après quelques secondes de farfouillage, en sort un petit boitier noir avec un bouton au centre. A travers le pare-brise étincelant, il vise en direction du portail, et appuie sur le gros bouton du milieu, décoré d'un smiley. Il va falloir qu'il change ça. Parce qu'appuyer sur une tronche souriante à chaque fois qu'il doit rentrer sa voiture, il est pas fan.

Après avoir rangé les quelques courses qu'il a fait, le jeune homme s'écrase sûr son lit. Ca a été une drôle de journée, cette journée. Ce matin, son inscription à la fac, sa rencontre avec le mec bizarre, et cet après-midi, le départ de son petit nid parental, et son emménagement dans sa chambre universitaire. Il n'a visiblement pas fini de voir du changement arriver dans sa vie cette année, Tom.

* * *

Bill a passé une mauvaise fin de journée, une mauvaise nuit, et une mauvaise matinée. C'est samedi, le début de week-end, le jour où les gens sortent, mais lui il n'en a pas envie. Déjà, il ne connait personne. Et en plus, il n'est pas d'humeur. Bon, faut avouer qu'il n'est pas super souvent d'humeur non plus. Mais enfin, c'est compréhensible. Comment peut-on vouloir sympathiser avec quelqu'un quand on a la peur bleue qu'il nous abandonne une fois lassé. Un soupir las franchit les lèvres du brun. Il a besoin de sortir un peu dans le parc de la résidence, prendre un peu l'air, sinon il sent qu'il va tout bonnement péter un câble ici. Il attrape donc sa veste en cuir, son paquet de cigarettes et ses clés avant de repousser la porte derrière lui. Il verrouille sa porte et prend les escaliers, descend deux étages avant de sortir. Il y a un peu de vent, c'est agréable. Bill s'allume une clope puis avance, une main dans la poche, vers le petit parc, cherchant un banc isolé. Une fois assit, il contemple le monde autour de lui. Au loin dans la rue, des familles, des couples. Bill détache son regard de cette vision qui lui est désagréable, et gratte de son ongle le vernis qui s'écaille sur le banc en bois, tirant plus fort et plus vite sur sa clope, jetant bientôt le mégot dans une poubelle. Il relève les yeux et devant lui un père aide son fils avec les cartons pour emménager dans sa chambre. Son ongle racle avec un bruit sourd sur le bois alors qu'il serre les poings, une grosse boule de sentiments se formant dans sa gorge. Il prend une longue inspiration, se sentant légèrement trembler. Alors qu'il regarde froidement devant lui, son regard se fait flou alors que des larmes commencent à inonder ses yeux, sans pourtant couler encore le long de ses joues. Il est sur le point de tout lâcher, de laisser son sentiment de solitude se déverser dans ses larmes quand une voix le sort de son état amorphe.

**" Eh. Eh ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien... "** Dit Tom en le regardant l'air inquiet. Le regard noisette et embué du brun se pose dans les yeux du rappeur. Et alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire de s'en aller, un son court et éteint s'échappe de sa gorge alors qu'il commence à pleurer.

**" J'ai l'air d'aller bien franchement ? "** Chouinee agressivement le brun. Le blond se pince la lèvre avec ses dents.

**" J'suis désolé, j'voulais simplement t'aider. "** Dit le dreadeux, l'air compatissant.

**" Et pourquoi tu ferais ça hein, dis moi ? Parce que t'es comme tous les autres ! Et la seule chose que tu feras c'est de m'abandonner après ! C'est facile la vie quand on a une famille, et des amis ! Et vous vous rendez même pas compte de votre chance, et vous vous plaignez parce que vos parents sont un peu trop strictes et moi des parents j'en ai jamais eu, et j'ai jamais eu personne ! Et on ose me demander si ça va ! "** Eclate le brun, ne pouvant plus arrêter ses sanglots.

Ca lui brûle la gorge, ça lui arrache les yeux alors que son maquillage coule avec ses larmes le long de ses joues roses. Il attrape ses jambes entre ses bras, remuant instinctivement d'avant en arrière, essayant de ravaler ses sanglots en vain. Il fait beau, pourtant. Pas comme dans toutes ces vieilles histoires niaises à souhait. La pluie ne va pas toujours avec les larmes. Parfois le beau temps aussi. Même souvent le beau temps. Alors qu'un gros trou s'installe dans la poitrine du brun, le blond reste figé un moment. En regardant l'androgyne, son cœur lui fait mal. Pour une raison qui lui échappz, il ne supporte pas de le voir souffrir. Et comme si son cœur agissait seul, il s'assied à côté du brun, et passe ses bras autour de lui.

**" Moi j'ai envie de t'aider. Je sais pas pourquoi. Alors que tu fais que m'envoyer chier, mais moi je veux t'aider. Je te connais même pas, tu veux même pas me dire ton nom. Mais.. J'ai envie de t'aider. Et je sais que tu vas pas avoir confiance en moi, qu'il faudra du temps, et que t'auras toujours peur que j'me casse. Mais j'veux essayer de t'aider. Parce que je veux pas que tu sois tout seul. Personne mérite d'être tout seul. "**

Reniflant un peu, le brun lève ses yeux gâchés vers le dreadeux, en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi voudrait-il faire ça ? Il n'a pourtant pas l'air de se moquer de lui. Il ne semble pas plaisanter, et en plus, il a vraiment le regard d'un mec sincère. Pendant un instant, leurs yeux se rencontrent, et pendant un moment, ils se contemplent. La brun cherche en lui cette notion de sincérité qu'il veut, et le blond, lui, tente de lui donner toute la sincérité qu'il a. Et pourquoi pas, après tout. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait quelque chose à perdre.

Tom desserre son étreinte et tend la main vers le brun en tentant un sourire. Il peut le voir, ce mec a juste besoin de quelqu'un. Il prend une inspiration, et avec toute la bonne humeur qu'il a en stock, il dit d'une voix qui se veut encourageante.

**" Je m'appelle Tom, Tom Kaulitz, première année de musicologie ! "**

Bill toise du regard la main tendue du dreadeux, puis lève les yeux vers lui. Il sort un mouchoir de son sac, s'essuuie les joues, les yeux. Puis il lui prend timidement la main, tentant un léger sourire et murmure.

**" Bill Trümper. Enchanté. "**


	3. You're Not Alone

**Salut mes poussins**

Voici le chapitre 3 ! Alors, dans cette chanson, Bill va chanter un mashup, et donc pour la seconde partie de la chanson, c'est cette chanson là qu'il va chanter : **Lying is the most fun par Panic! At The Disco** . Donc, clique sur le nom de la chanson pour l'écouter, mais je vous conseille de la mettre en route quand il commencera la chanson, pour vraiment être plongée dedans :3 !  
Je vous laisse avec le chapitre, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, comme toujours !  
**I love you guys, enjoy !**

**PS : **Vous pouvez aussi me retrouver sur le forum **Wistenia . forum gratuit . org** ( sans les espaces ), et aussi sur mon blog **minigo-TH . skyblog . com** ( sans les espaces également ). Je met des illustrations sur mon blog, et vous pourrez voir ce que je fait d'autre !

* * *

**Chapitre III**  
_" Baby you're not alone, cause you're here with me. And nothing's ever gonna bring us down 'cause nothing can keep me from loving you, and you know it's true. It don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need to make it true. "_

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que les deux jeunes hommes se fréquentaient plus ou moins régulièrement. Enfin, la première semaine avait plutôt été un genre de challenge pour Tom. Il avait dût apprivoiser Bill qui se conduisait comme un petit animal sauvage. On pouvait qu'il avait eu du mal, et encore maintenant, il était totallement conscient que Bill ne lui faisait pas confiance. Mais au moins, il acceptait la compagnie du dreadé, et un grand pas en avant avait été fait avec cela. Le Bill solitaire, qui refusait d'être approché, avait laissé quelqu'un entrer dans sa vie. Et Tom faisait de son mieux pour lui prouver qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui, et que s'il ne devait compter que sur une seule personne, ça devait être lui.

* * *

Le brun gigota dans son lit et couina doucement alors qu'un rayon de soleil vint taquiner son visage, le faisant fronçer les sourcils. Il attrapa son oreiller, et le rabattit sur son crâne, se protégant du rayon meurtrier. Il resta etalé un moment comme ça, pensant qu'il pourrait se rendormir, se persuadant qu'il y arriverait, mais en vain. D'un geste agacé, et énervé, il jeta de toute ses forces son oreiller vers la fenêtre crachant du soleil. Pourquoi avait-il oublié de fermer ses volets, un vendredi soir en plus ? Il était du coup persuadé qu'il s'était réveillé super tôt en ce Samedi matin. Il prit son téléphone portable sur la petite table de chevet, et tout en baillant, il appuya sur le gros bouton central en bas, ce qui eût pour effet de faire s'illuminer l'écran et d'afficher l'heure. Ah bon, il était déjà midi ? Il avait donc dormit plus qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il déverouilla son téléphone avec un motif, un " T ". Oui bon, ça peut paraître stupide comme ça, mais il finissait toujours par oublier ses motifs avant. Et maintenant qu'il passait pas mal de ses journées, voire toutes ses journées avec Tom, il était certain de ne pas oublier.

D'un coup de main, il vira la couette de sûr son corps nu. Ouais, parce que l'été, il mourrait de chaud, alors il préférait dormir à poil. Bref, avant même d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner, il noua une serviette autour de sa taille, prit ses vêtements, enfila ses chaussons et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour se diriger vers les douches qui n'était heureusement pas très loin. Sur le chemin, il croisa Tom alors qu'il était en train de bailler.

**" 'Lut... Pas réveillé.. 'Vais à la douche. " **Grogna le brun, faisant rire le blond un peu.  
Sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, le visage du blond rougit un peu alors qu'il répondit.  
**" Hey. Tu pourrais au moins te couvrir un peu mieux que ça, même si t'es pas réveillé. Allez, vas te doucher, j'te sens à des kilomètres tellement tu pues ! "** Taquina le dreadeux, faisant sourire l'androgyne qui continua alors son chemin vers la douche.

* * *

Tom s'affaissa sur son lit, puis allongea le haut de son corps avec un soupire, fermant les yeux un moment. Ce matin là, en croisant Bill dans le couloir, il n'avait pas pût empêcher ses yeux de dériver sur le corps de son ami, et cela l'inquiétait un peu. Pas qu'il avait un problème avec son homosexualité, mais ça le perturbait de déjà fantasmer sur Bill alors qu'il venait à peine de le connaître et de réussir à l'apprivoiser. En aucun cas il ne voulait que Bill pense qu'il ne voulait que le serrer, car ce n'était pas le cas. Mais bon, il n'y pouvait rien, Bill était un homme magnifique, et ne pas être attiré par lui serait un crime pour tout homo qui se respecte. Il soupira à nouveau et s'appuya sur ses bras musclés pour se relever et avancer vers sa kitchenette histoire de se préparer à manger. Contrairement à Bill qui ne travaillait pas le week end, et qui ne travaillait que le soir, Tom bossait tous les samedis et dimanches matins. Du coup, il était levé depuis sept heures, et avait finit à onze heures et demi. Il avait prit le plis. Au début, il faisait une petite sieste l'après midi pour être en forme le soir, mais il n'en avait à présent même plus besoin. Il s'était tout simplement habitué à son nouveau rythme de vie. Après avoir mit en route sa plaque chauffante avec une casserole d'eau dessus, le blond s'assit en tailleur devant, et commença à feuilleter un magazine l'air distrait. Le magazine ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça, mais il se dit que peut être qu'il trouverait dedans une idée de sortie où emmener Bill cet après-midi.

Ils avaient déjà été deux fois au cinéma, cette semaine, voir The Avengers et The Hunger Games, alors Tom voudrait bien un truc qui change un peu. Il ne pouvait l'emmener voir des concerts que les jeudi soirs, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas cours le vendredi, et qu'il ne bossait pas non plus ce jour là. Tom jetta le magazine sur la pile avec les autres et entendit Bill retourner dans sa chambre. Ah oui, peut-être que j'avais oublié de le préciser, les chambres de Bill et Tom sont voisines. Donc, après avoir entendu le brun retourner dans sa chambre, et voyant que son eau n'était toujours pas prête, Tom sortit de sa chambre et se glissa dans l'asensceur. Il s'arrêta au rez-de-chaussée, et acheta le journal du jour à l'accueil avant de remonter dans sa chambre. Il vit que son eau était en train de bouillir, alors il versa un peu de pâtes dedans, mit une pincée de sel, mélangea, et se jeta allongé sur son lit en ouvrant le journal, histoire de le feuilleter à son tour. Rien de bien intéressant, à part la BD du jour. Il allait le jetter dans sa poubelle lorsque la quatrième de couverture attira son attention. Un musée du rock ? Il était certain que ça intéresserait Bill, ça. Il sourit et sauta sur ses pieds, et avec empressement se lança sur sa porte. Il faillit se casser la figure sur son eau pour les pâtes, bouillante, mais se rattrapa juste à temps, enjambant le plat brûlant avec précaution. Il sortit donc et tambourina à la porte de Bill.

**" Hey ! T'es pas obligé d'ouvrir si t'es en train de te préparer, je sais que t'aime pas ça quand on te vois quand t'es pas prêt ! Mais cet aprem y'a un musée du Rock pas loin au centre ville, on y va ? "** Un moment de silence se fit.  
**" Désolé, je mettais le gloss. Ouais, ça marche, on ira ! Faut que je te rejoigne quand ? "** Tom humma un moment.  
**" Dans une heure et demie, le temps que je mange et que je prenne une douche. Et si t'as encore rien à bouffer, j'te paierai un truc sur la route, ça marche ? On s'arrêtera au magasin de cookie, et j't'en paierai quelques-un si tu veux. **"  
**" Ok ! Cool ! A plus tard alors. "** Fit Bill, joyeusement.

Dans sa voix, Tom pouvait dinstinguer qu'il souriait. Il adorait voir Bill sourire, Tom. Bon, le magasin de cookie était un peu cher. C'était genre un euro le cookie, mais en même temps, ils étaient divins, donc ça valait le coup. Et puis c'était le péché mignon de Bill, alors Tom faisait un effort, de temps en temps, quand il sortaient, il lui en achetait. Juste pour voir son sourire. Et avoir le bisou que Bill lui faisait sur la joue en sortant du magasin.

* * *

Comme à son habitude, Bill avait du retard, pas grand chose, dix minutes, mais cela faisit sourire Tom. Maintenant, le dreadeux avait prit l'habitude de prévoir le retard de son ami. Si il devaient partir à 16h30, il lui demandait de venir pour 16h20, comme ça, il était sûr qu'ils partent à l'heure. Bon dans le cas d'un musée, c'était pas dramatique si ils avaient un peu de retard, comme c'est ouvert non stop jusque 20h, mais quand ils allaient au cinéma, c'était un peu plus important.

A 14h tappantes, Bill vint donc sonner chez Tom. Ce dernier ferma son ordinateur, attrapa sa casquette.

**" J'arrive ! "** indiqua-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds

Après un rapide coup d'oeil devant le mirroir pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien mit sa casquette, Tom ouvrit la porte et sortit de sa petite chambre universitaire. Il sourit à Bill qui lui offrit un bisou sur la joue pour le saluer, et ferma sa porte à clé, fourrant ces dernières dans sa poches.

**" T'as pas besoin de me faire du charme, tu les aura quand même, tes cookies ! " **taquina Tom en riant. Bill lui offrit une moue boudeuse en échange.  
**" Je te faisai pas du charme, j'avais juste envie de te faire un bisou, mais j'en ferai plus si c'est comme ça. **" Grogna-t-il, à moitié sérieux. Les joues de Tom rougirent légèrement.  
**" Mais boude pas Billou, j'aime bien quand tu me fais des bisous. "**

Bill perdit alors sa moue boudeuse, et sourit à nouveau alors qu'ils s'engouffraient dans l'ascenceur, qui était relativement petit. Du coup, même à deux seulement, les corps étaient forcés de se frôler. Mais les deux s'y étaient habituée, à la présence de l'autre. Et comme toujours, Bill ne résista pas à l'envie de se regarder dans le mirroir, pour vérifier qu'il était parfait avant de partir. Tom le regarda discrètement du coin de l'oeil avec un sourire.

**" Mais oui t'es parfait, t'en fais pas. " **Dit-il. Bill le regarda alors à travers le mirroir.  
**" Tu penses vraiment que je suis parfait ? "** Demanda-t-il, visiblement très sérieux.  
**" Bah ouais... "** Dit Tom en rougissant légèrement.

* * *

Les deux compères avaient finit par passer comme prévu au magasin de cookies, et Tom en avait acheté trois au brun, et deux pour lui-même. Les cookies avaient beau ne pas être très grands, ils étaient très nourrissants, ou plutôt très bourratifs. Et comme ils étaient si bon, ils se mangeaient tout seuls, il ne fallait donc pas trop en acheter. C'était pas bon pour la ligne.

Tout en discutant de tout et de rien, et en mangeant leur cookies, il arrivèrent finalement devant le bâtiment qui hébergait l'exposition. Une grande pancarte indiquait en rouge sur noir " _Musée du Rock._"

**" Au cas où quelqu'un serait pas sûr. " **Fit Bill, riant un peu.

Tom sourit. Il avait encore eût le droit à son bisou en sortant du magasin. Ca lui en faisait deux dans la journée, et il n'allait sûrement pas s'en plaindre. Tom jetta un regard oblique et discret au brun pendant qu'ils avançaient vers les guichets. Bill était innocent, sans l'être. Le brun connaissait pas mal de choses sur le domaine sexuel, il s'était renseigné, il avait un oeil plutôt aiguisé pour remarquer les regards que les autres se lançaient. Mais dès que cela touchait à lui, il ne savait plus rien.

Comme jusqu'ici il avait rejeté tout le monde, il n'avait jamais eu de petit ami, il était donc vierge. Et quelque fois, ils allaient en boîte, et si Tom n'avait pas été là, Bill se serait sûrement fait violer dans un coin. Tom le protégerait de tout, de toute façon, même si Bill n'en était pas encore vraiment conscient. Et Tom trouvait ça affreusement mignon que Bill ne remarque pas le fait que lui-même le mattait parfois. Il venait juste en demandant si il avait quelque chose sur le visage ou dans les cheveux. Et lorsque Tom répondait à voix basse "_ Non, t'es juste parfait, alors je te regarde. _" Bill le remerciait en souriant. Non, vraiment Bill était un peu - beaucoup - trop naïf quand il s'agissait de lui même. Il avait trop été habitué à être seul.

Tom secoua à la tête. Bill n'était que son ami, même s'il le trouvait parfait. Du moins, il essayait de se convaincre que Bill n'était que son ami. Il paya les deux entrées au guichet, et ils entrèrent.

* * *

**" C'était génial ! " **S'exclama Bill, sautillant autour de Tom.

Il finit par lui sauter dans les bras, et allait pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Seulement dans sa hâte, il râta sa cible et pressa ses lèvres sur celles du dreadeux. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte et continua à joyeusement sautiller devant Tom pendant le reste du trajet. Le rapeur, lui, s'en était bel et bien rendu compte, et rougit pendant quelques secondes, ne disant rient vu que Bill lui-même n'avait rien remarqué. Il ne voulait pas l'embarrasser. Mais pourtant, son coeur avait battut plus vite, pendant un moment.

Comme souvent après une sortie, ils finirent au fast food en début de soirée, après avoir traîner un peu en ville, et causèrent de plein de choses, tout en mangeant. Pourtant, la seule chose que Tom parvenait à penser était :

_" Je suis amoureux de Bill Trümper. "_

* * *

Une nouvelle semaine semblable à toute les autres était passée. Bill suivait attentivement son cours, et Tom attendait à la porte. Il ne restait plus que dix minutes de cours, et ils devaient se retrouver pour aller au cinéma pour la scéance de 19h. Bill avait cours jusque tard cet après-midi là, jusque 18h. Du coup, ils avaient prévu d'aller manger dans une pizzeria en face du ciné, puis d'y aller directement après. Ce qui était assez imprévu, c'était que Bill se mette à chanter. Bon ok, c'était un cours de chant, alors voir quelqu'un chanter n'était pas tellement hors du commun. Mais il fallait que Bill chante seul pile le jour où Tom venait, et pour cela, ce dernier se sentait chanceux.

Le dreadeux tira sur la fenêtre entre-ouverte pour mieux entendre et ferma les yeux. Il adorait la voix de l'androgyne. Plus que tout. Le blond balançait la tête de gauche à droite doucement, les yeux toujours clos. Il ne remarqua donc pas le regard de Bill qui venait de remarquer sa présence, et son état face à lui qui chantait. Le brun se sentit rougir, mais ne s'arrêta pas, et continua donc ce qu'il faisait. Mais son coeur battait un peut peu plus vite alors qu'il continuait à chanter. C'était un mash-up entre deux chansons, et la deuxième venait de commencer, la voix de Bill ne s'arrêtant pas.

_**" Is it still me that make you sweat?  
And who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin.  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better f*ck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me. "**_

Tom sentit ses joues rourig violemment alors que la voix de Bill, susurant ces paroles sensuellement, retentissait dans ses oreilles. A la fin de la chanson, Tom s'écrasa sur le sol. Il avait à peine cinq minutes pour se reprendre. Il sortit une bouteille d'eau de son sac et but de longues gorgées d'eau, chassant les rougeurs de son visage. Il se botta les fesses mentalement pour arrêter de penser à Bill chantant cette chanson.

* * *

Alors qu'ils mangeaint dans la pizzeria, les deux jeunes adultes ne parlaient presque pas, chacun dans ses pensées. Bill, lui, repensait à l'expression du visage de Tom qui l'écoutait, de son coeur battant lorsqu'il chantait en sachant que Tom l'écoutait, son coeur qui avait menacé de s'arrêter quand il avait commencé à chanter la seconde chanson. Il s'était surpris à penser trop de choses. A ésperer que Tom pense à lui le soir au lit, à vouloir sentir ses mains sur lui. Bah, c'était sûrement juste passager. C'était peut être simplement parce que la situation s'y prétait. Oui.

* * *

**" Merci encore pour le ciné, Tom, c'était génial. "** Dit Bill en souriant, devant la porte de sa chambre. Il se pencha pour embrasser sa joue, mais au dernier moment, il fut prit d'une impulsion et colla ses lèvres à celles de Tom. Il se recula aussitôt, rougissant, et balbutia **" Dé-Désolé... Bonne nuit ! "** avant de vite s'enfermer dans sa chambre, collant son dos à la porte, les yeux clos et le coeur battant.

Ca ne pouvait pas être de l'amour. Hein..?


	4. Now I know it ain't easy

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la soirée au cinéma, mais Bill refusait encore d'ouvrir les yeux. Pour lui, le simple fait d'envisager être dépendant de quelqu'un lui était impossible, mais il était pourtant loin de se douter qu'il était déjà dépendant. Et ce depuis un petit moment déjà. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que Bill soit avec Tom, sans qu'ils sortent quelque part où qu'ils passent au moins la soirée ensemble. Et cette routine ne déplaisait pas à Bill.

L'accidentel baiser de Bill après le cinéma n'avait plus été mentionné, et avait même été quasiment passé à la trappe. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avait mentionné, ou n'avait agit comme si cela avait changé quelque chose, et pour cela Bill était vraiment reconnaissait. Tom avait fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, et cela lui facilitait la tâche. La réaction de Bill aurait pût être assez étrange, étant donné qu'il n'était pas vraiment prêt à assumer ses sentiments naissants pour son ami. Oui son ami. Il s'était dit qu'il pouvait finalement le considérer comme tel après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Mais Tom venait à peine d'atteindre la case d'ami alors le voir sauter à la cas petit ami si vite faisait peur à Bill. Il avait besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour s'y retrouver, et cela faisait maintenant deux semaines.

* * *

Bill avait beaucoup pensé après le baiser. En vrai, il s'était tout bonnement torturé l'esprit pour savoir pourquoi il avait fait ça. Après avoir décidé que la nuit lui porterait conseil, il avait passé une partie de la journée suivante à se demander pourquoi. Il était certain d'une chose, c'est que finalement ce n'était qu'une marque d'affection spontanée. Comme un trop plein d'affection qui avait dût sortir, et c'était pour cela qu'il avait agit avec précipitation. Cependant, il aurait simplement pût lui faire un câlin, ou un bisou sur la joue, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Mais non, il n'avait embrassé, et ça, c'était différent de ce qu'il faisait d'habitude, et ça le perturbait. Beaucoup. Non pas le fait d'avoir embrassé Tom, mais d'y penser autant.

Parce que Bill n'était pas bête, et il avait bien conscience que le fait qu'il y pense autant voulait dire quelque chose. Sinon, il ne se serait pas autant retourné la tête pour savoir ce qu'il en était. Mais cela voulait-il dire qu'il était tombé amoureux de son ami ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il commençait sincèrement à douter. Il y pensait tellement, et... Aussi étrange que cela puisse lui paraître, il avait aimé ça, il avait vraiment aimé ça. Il avait aimé le contact de Tom sur ses lèvres, de son piercing d'acier froid. Il semblait en vouloir encore.

* * *

Bill se retourna dans son lit, et s'assit en soupirant. Il détestait quand Tom était au travail. Il s'ennuyait ferme, et n'arrivait pas à s'occuper. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'alluma une cigarette, hésitant à débarquer au Coffee Shop dans lequel Tom travaillait. D'habitude, Tom ne travaillait pas le vendredi après midi, mais cette fois, son patron l'avait appelé en urgence parce qu'un des serveur était malade et qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un. Comme le salaire sur ces heures de boulots serait doublé, Tom avait accepté, alors Bill se retrouvait tout seul. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, ceci dit. Lui aussi aurait travaillé un peu plus si il avait été doublé dans son salaire. En attendant, Bill était seul et s'ennuyait ferme, et la seule chose qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était s'enfiler des cigarettes.

Il soupira à nouveau et jeta son mégot par la fenêtre, sautant sur ses pieds. Il allait voir Tom. Il était totalement conscient d'être devenu totalement accroc au dreadeux, mais il n'y pouvait plus rien maintenant, alors il avait après à faire avec. De toute façon, qu'il le veuille ou non, Tom était maintenant au centre de sa vie. Il était à présent la seule et unique personne qui était entrée dans sa vie, et qui souhaitait y rester. Et Bill se sentait comme s'il n'avait de toute façon besoin de personne d'autre pour être bien. Tom lui suffisait amplement. Enfin presque. Dernièrement, le brun s'était surpris à en vouloir plus de la part de son ami. L'amitié qu'il lui donnait était plus que satisfaisante, mais Bill, lui ne pouvait plus s'en satisfaire. Il en voulait plus. Sans réussi à savoir si il était amoureux, il était en tous cas persuadé qu'ils devraient un jour passer au stade suivant. Son seul problème : il ne savait pas si Tom ressentait la même chose ou pas. Comme il était son seul point de repère, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de décevoir son ami, de le dégoûter avec ses sentiments homosexuels, et de le perdre. Cela serait une peine bien trop insurmontable pou lui. L'idée de perdre Tom, la seule chose bien qui lui soit arrivé depuis.. Toujours lui était insupportable.

Bill sortit de chez lui, appuyant compulsivement sur le bouton usé de l'ascenseur. Ne l'entendant pas arriver, il se lassa et emprunta les escaliers. Finalement, descendre cinq étages à pieds était bien plus rapide qu'attendre que l'ascenseur ne monte. Il fila alors jusqu'au tramway, qu'il prît jusqu'au centre commercial, avant de machinalement faire le chemin vers le travail de Tom. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était arrivé dans la rue. Dans la rue d'à côté, il y avait le magasin de cookie. La pause de Tom était dans dix minutes seulement, alors il avait le temps. Il pressa cependant le pas en pensant qu'il risquait d'y avoir de la queue. Dans le magasin, bien entendu. En arrivant, il n'y avait finalement pas beaucoup de monde avant lui. Il commanda alors les deux cookies préférés de Tom, puis les siens, puis chemina vers la sortie des employés du Coffee Shop, attendant que Tom sorte, moment qui arriva bientôt.

Le brun sourit timidement rougissant un peu, et le dreadeux eut un petit pincement joyeux au cœur en voyant son ami l'attendre là. Ce derniers temps, son ami avait de plus en plus de gentilles intentions comme ça, venir le voir spontanément, et lui parler, lui proposer de sortir, et Tom trouvait cela adorable. Cela lui prouvait aussi que Bill avait enfin besoin de lui autant que lui avait besoin de Bill. Et rien qu'à cette idée, Tom souriait. Non, il n'avait rien dit à propos du baiser, parce qu'il savait qu'il devait juste lui donner du temps. Si Bill avait fait ce premier pas, il n'allais pas tarder à se poser des question. Cependant, Tom ignorait que c'était déjà le cas, et pas qu'un peu.

La tension entre les deux était palpable. Pas le genre de tension mauvaise, mais plutôt du genre : qui se jettera sur l'autre en premier.

**« Je.. Je savais pas trop quoi faire, et je savais que tu avais ta pose, alors du coup j'ai été acheter tes cookies préférés.. Je pensais que tu aurais peut être un petit creux. » **Murmura le brun en rougissant un peu. Le dreadé sourit en prenant les cookies.

**« Merci Bill, c'est adorable, pour la peine je te fais un bisou. » **Dit Tom en se penchant sur sa joue pour l'y embrasser, gardant les yeux ouverts pour bien encrer dans sa mémoire le rougissement adorable des joues de l'androgyne. Ce dernier sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur le trottoir pour manger leur cookies.

**« Oh, c'est pas grand chose. Après le nombre de fois où tu m'en a payé, je pensais que c'était la moindre des choses à faire, surtout que c'est juste à côté d'ici. Alors bon j'ai pensé que- »** Dit le brun sans même reprendre son souffle avant que Tom ne l'interrompe.

**« Hey, respire Billou. Et puis t'as pas à te justifier de vouloir me faire plaisir. En plus ça me fait plaisir aussi que tu sois là. Je deviendrai fou sans toi. »**

Bill rougit à nouveau et ne sûr quoi répondre, alors il reporta son attention sur son cookie, croquant dedans alors que sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Tom le regardait avec un sourire en coin. C'était son intention, rendre Bill un peu mal à l'aise, lui dire des choses, histoire qu'il se pose des questions. Ces derniers temps, Tom sentait bien que Bill commençait à être à bout. Mais pour le reste du chemin qu'il allaient parcourir ensemble, il voulait que ce soit Bill qui fasse le premier pas. Jusqu'à la fin de la pause du rappeur, ils parlèrent d'un peu tout et rien, l'atmosphère se détendant au fur et à mesure jusqu'à ce que Tom doive retourner travailler. Mais avant qu'il ne parte, Bill lui attrape le bras et bredouille.

«** Tu viens dans ma chambre après le travail ? J'aurai fait à manger.. Et on pourra regarder un film sur mon lit.. Enfin si tu veux hein.. » **Ses joues prirent à nouveau cette adorable teinte rosée et Tom sourit.

**« Avec plaisir Billi, je viendrai juste après ma douche ! »** Fit le blond en embrassant la joue de son ami avant de retourner bosser l'air heureux, et quelque peu vainqueur.

* * *

Tom sortit du travail un peu contrarié, et soupira longuement en poussant la porte de la sortie des employés. Il farfouilla dans sa poche et sortit son paquet de clopes avant de s'en allumer une pour cheminer vers sa résidence. Un léger sourire s'inscrit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se souvint que Bill l'attendait. Il accéléra alors le pas pour prendre le premier tram, et dix minutes plus tard, il arrivait à sa petite chambre universitaire. Il fila directement à la douche, puis enfila rapidement des vêtements qui n'empestaient pas le café avant d'aller toquer à la chambre de Bill le cœur battant, et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles collé sur le visage.

**« Je suis en train de mettre la table, entre ! »** Dit le brun, affairé à faire une jolie décoration. Le rappeur haussa les épaules et entre dans la pièce, et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Le repas posé sur la table semblait vraiment bon, et Tom crevait de faim, et Bill avait prit du temps pour plier les serviettes. Bon bien sûr, ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un dîner aux chandelles, puisque les deux repas étaient posé sur des plateaux en face du lit. Mais Bill ne cuisinait presque jamais, alors le fait qu'il ait tout préparé comme ça représentait beaucoup, et Tom en avait totalement conscience.

Après avoir salué l'androgyne, Tome lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue, et ils s'installèrent sur le lit avec leurs plateaux repas, lancèrent le film, puis se mirent à manger tranquillement en regardant l'action se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Après une bonne demie heure de film, les deux adolescents avaient terminé de manger, et le petit jeu commença une fois que les plateaux furent posés sur la table. Pour dire vrai, Bill ne s'était pas beaucoup soucié du film depuis le début, et s'était surtout concentré sur une question : comment approcher Tom sans être grillé ?

Oui, parce que maintenant, il avait envie se s'approcher de Tom. Après cette dernière journée sans lui, il n'avait pas pût penser à autre chose que Tom. Il n'avait eu de cesse de se demander pourquoi sans lui sa vie paraissait si vide. Et il n'avait pût que se rendre à l'évidence : il était tombé amoureux. C'était la dernière chose qu'il avait souhaité, mais c'était arrivé, et ce sentiment qu'il redoutait tant ne paraissait pas si mauvais. Ce qui l'était, c'était la peur bouffante que Tom ne le rejette. Mais Tom ne l'avait jamais rejeté avant, quoi qu'il fasse. Alors il devait essayer.

C'est donc avec l'intention de se rapprocher de lui que Bill se rapprocha d'un demi centimètre, puis un autre, puis encore un autre, ramenant ses fesses vers Tom avec le reste de son corps. Pensant passer inaperçu. Ou pas. Tom sourit en coin en sentant le brun se rapprocher petit à petit. Il avait remarqué que dès qu'il avait eut finit de manger, Bill s'était petit à petit rapproché de lui, et à présent, il était presque collé contre son flanc, et Tom ignorait combien de temps encore il tiendrait sans se jeter sur lui. Mais pas longtemps. Surtout si Bill continuait de se coller à lui.

Le film continuait de tourner sur l'ordinateur posé sur la table, mais aucun des deux adolescents ne s'en préoccupait. Tom jeta un coup d'oeil oblique au brun qui le fixait. Bon, au diable la retenue, Bill l'avait plus que cherché ! Tom se tourna soudain vers lui, et prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes avec force, attendant une réaction de la part de Bill, mais ce dernier se contenta de fermer les yeux. Après quelque secondes, Tom se recula pour regarde le visage légèrement rougit de son ami. Ce dernier finit par ouvrir les yeux et Tom le regarda en souriant tendrement. De son pouce gauche, il caressa doucement sa joue avant de murmurer.

**« Bill.. J'ai toujours eu un peu peur de ta réaction à ça, mais ça fait maintenant un moment que je suis amoureux de toi. »** Dit Tom, hésitant. C'était bien la première fois que Bill le voyait aussi hésitant d'ailleurs. Tom avait toujours l'air si sûr de lui, si confiant. Le cœur du brun se mit à tambouriner dans sa cage thoracique, alors qu'il réussit à bégayer. **« Moi.. Moi aussi je t'aime Tom.. »**.

Aussitôt Bill eût-il prononcé ces mots que Tom reprit ses lèvres avec envie. Il avait beaucoup trop attendu pour s'en priver, et Bill ne semblait vraiment pas s'en plaindre, bien au contraire. Le brun enroula ses bras autour du cou du dreadeux, répondant au baiser avec passion. Dans leur baiser pouvait être ressentie toute l'impatience du monde, tout le temps qu'ils avaient tous les deux passé à attendre ce moment, et ils ne pouvaient plus se lasser. Le film tournait maintenant pour rien alors que le blond était à califourchon sur l'autre, l'embrassant fiévreusement, déclenchant de légers gémissements chez l'androgyne. Les langues dansaient en concorde parfaite, l'une contre l'autre, se cherchant, puis se trouvant, se taquinant, se plaisant. Tom souleva légèrement le maillot du brun, le regardant pour savoir s'il pouvait se permettre. Pour toute réponse, le brun vint à nouveau presser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Alors Tom glissa ses mains sur le torse imberbe du plus fin, le découvrant avec plaisir. Le maillot finit par s'échouer sur le sol alors que les lèvres de Tom voyagèrent plus bas. Tout d'abord, il s'attarda dans le cou, y laissant choir une trace violacée pour marquer sa conquête, puis il alla embrasser chaque courbe délicieuse du corps de son petit ami. Ce mot résonnant dans sa tête le fit sourire. En baissant les yeux, il observa la bosse clairement visible dans le boxer de son ami. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite, et savait qu'ils n'iraient pas jusqu'au bout ce soir là, mais il devait au moins faire quelque chose à ce propos. Et il voulait sentir leurs corps nus l'un contre l'autre.

Bill se redressa alors et vint retirer le maillot bien trop large du dreadeux, glissant ses mains sur son torse, découvrant son corps, plus musclé que le sien. Ils avaient beau faire plutôt la même taille, il se sentait petit dans ses bras. Car la carrure de Tom était tout de même bien plus imposante au niveau musculaire. Et cela plut énormément à l'androgyne qui colla avidement leur torses alors que Tom reprit ses lèvres pour un baiser profond et passionné. Sans rompre le baiser, Tom renversa à nouveau Bill sur le lit pour l'allonger et retira sa ceinture d'une main habile, avant de descendre pour faire glisser le pantalon du brun, déposant en remontant vers ses lèvres un baiser sur son érection, ce qui eût pour effet immédiat de faire se cambrer l'androgyne qui, peu de temps après vira également le baggy de Tom. Ce dernier s'allongea contre lui, leurs érections se rencontrant. Les deux gémirent de concert. Ce simple contact pourrait les envoyer au delà du réel.

S'embrassant toujours fiévreusement, les deux jeunes hommes se débarrassèrent bientôt des boxers respectifs. Les corps étaient chauds, et les souffles courts. Tom commença alors à se frotter sensuellement contre le brun qui gémissait son prénom sans relâche. Juste ce contact leur procurait à tous deux un plaisir intense. L'excitation était tellement forte, l'amour tellement présent, que chaque geste versait une vague de plaisir dans le corps de l'autre. Et bientôt, de concert, ils jouirent entre leur deux corps brûlants. Ce n'avait été que frottements, mais pour ce soir, ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre. Ils passèrent la nuit enlacés, à s'embrasser avec amour, puis s'endormirent collés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Ce soir là, Bill rentra du travail bien amoché, et essaya d'éviter son petit ami pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, mais ce fût peine perdue. Ce dernier déboula dans sa chambre et se mit à pleurer de rage en le voyant. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Que Bill se faisait tabasser. Une semaine plus tôt, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient mis en couple, et n'avaient absolument aucune envie de le cacher. Cependant, le monde est bourré de gens stupides et cruels, et tout le monde n'approuvait pas les relations homosexuelles. A son travail, Bill n'avait pas de soucis, son patron était très ouvert sur le sujet. Mais un de ses collègues avait protesté en disant ne pas vouloir travailler avec une tafiole. Du coup, le patron l'avait renvoyé, et depuis ce jour l'autre avait Bill sur sa liste noire.

Bill avait insisté auprès de Tom pour que ce dernier ne vienne pas le chercher au travail, parce qu'il finissait tard, et que selon lui cela ne se reproduirait pas. Mais maintenant, le dreadeux se sentait plus coupable que jamais d'avoir laissé son petit ami rentrer seul. Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras et le serra contre lui en l'embrassant. Il s'excusa de nombreuses fois malgré les complaintes de son petit ami qui se sentait aussi coupable parce que Tom s'excusait. Mais ils s'aimaient. Beaucoup, et leur couple ne se briserait pas pour ça. Ils étaient fiers de leur amour, et ne le cacheraient pas. Ils allaient juste prendre des mesures de sécurité. Puisque cela semblait nécessaire.

**« Je laisserai personne te faire du mal, Billi. »**

* * *

Les choses allaient un peu mieux depuis que Bill ne sortait plus seul. Mais ils devaient tout de même faire face à des cas d'homophobie quotidiennement. Mais ils s'étaient tous les deux renforcés dans leur caractères, ils n'avaient besoin que de l'autre. Ensemble, ils se sentaient invulnérables. Et ils pensaient que rien ne pourrait les toucher. Et pourtant, un jour, cette lettre arriva.

* * *

« _Bill, Tom._

_Je sais que vous verrez tous les deux cette lettre, même si c'est à Tom que je l'envoie. Je vous ai vu vous fréquenter, dans la rue l'autre jour. Vous ne le savez pas, mais je suis votre mère biologique, et j'ai toujours gardé un œil sur vous. Oui, sur vous. Tom, Bill, vous êtes jumeaux. Et je pense qu'il serait temps qu'on se rencontre pour parler de tout ça. Et de votre... Situation. Je vous donne rendez vous au parc près de votre résidence dans 3 jours, à 14h. Venez, s'il vous plaît._

_Simmone Trümper. _»

Tom lâcha la lettre l'air ébahi, sous le choque. Il commença à trembler. Qu'allait-il faire ?


	5. Well I still have troubles

**Salut mes poussins. **

Bon je crois que le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine est un peu trop pour moi, sachant que je dois gérer deux fics, donc à partir de maintenant je posterai plutôt une ou deux fois par mois, ça me paraît plus réalisable déjà.  
Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents, m'en voulez pas, mais il a été très très très [...] très très éprouvant à écrire, alors j'espère que ça compensera.  
Je vous laisse avec !  
Je vous redonne l'adresse du blog où je publie mes fics TH : minigo-th . Skyrock . com

* * *

**Chapitre V**  
" _Well I still have troubles. I trip and stumble, trying to make sense of things sometimes. _"

* * *

Tom s'assit sur rebord de son lit , la lettre sur les genoux,et plongea son visage dans ses mains. Plein de questions et de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête à cet instant précis. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'aurait envisagé une telle chose. Que l'homme qu'il aime, chérit, protège, son amour, son amant soit son frère. C'était une grosse baffe dans la gueule, tellement grosse qu'il en était assommé et que son raisonnement s'obscurcissait. Dans sa tête, ses sentiments et ses principes se bousculaient et se combattaient. Depuis la première fois qu'il avait vu Bill, pleurant assis sur ce banc ses sentiments n'avaient eu de cesse de s'accroître, et il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, et encore maintenant, il en était amoureux à en crever. Mais il était son frère, et des frères ne sont pas amoureux. Des gens de la même famille ne peuvent pas s'aimer. Pas de cette façon.

* * *

Bill prit place dans le taxi qui devait le ramener à sa chambre universitaire. Il était très impatient de retrouver Tom. Pour éviter que celui-ci ait à venir le chercher tous les jours, il avait décidé de prendre le taxi pour rentrer. Et heureusement pour lui, sa compagnie finançait ce genre de déplacements pour rentrer du travail lorsque la nuit était tombée, il n'avait donc même pas à payer, et cela l'arrangeait vraiment. Le jeune homme glissa ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, et reposa son dos contre le dossier, fermant les yeux alors que la musique se déversait dans ses oreilles, et le détendait. C'était son petit moment du soir, et il ne voulait plus s'en passer. Après une quinzaine de minutes de trajet, le taxi s'arrêta devant sa résidence. Bill le remercia et éteint son MP3 avant de descendre du véhicule jaune pour rentrer. Tom devait déjà l'attendre dans la chambre. Il prit rapidement l'ascenseur et découvrit, non sans surprise, que sa porte était verrouillée. Tom avait donc dût rester dans sa propre chambre jusque là. C'était bizarre, mais peut-être qu'il faisait ses devoirs.

Le brun haussa les épaules, et sortit ses clés de sa poche pour entrer dans sa chambre. Il posa ses affaires en vrac sur son lit, et dîna rapidement. Ensuite, il se brossa les dents consciencieusement , remit ses cheveux en place puis sortit de sa chambre avant de toquer à la porte. Pas de réponse. Bizarre. A ce moment, Bill attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche et se dépêcha de l'allumer pour appeler Tom. Une fois allumé, il vit qu'il avait un sms de Tom, et soupira de soulagement. Il tapota l'écran tactile de son téléphone pour consulter le message. Message qui le laissa un peu perplexe.

**Tomi 3, à 19:23**

_Billou, je vais à la maison pendant un moment. Andy, dont je t'ai déjà parlé, a quelque soucis et je vais rester quelque jours là bah. Je devrais être de retour dans trois jours, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pût te dire au revoir correctement. Je risque de ne pas être très joignable, alors n'essaie pas de me joindre, même si ça risque d'être difficile. Rejoins moi ce Jeudi à 14h dans le parc de la résidence.  
Je t'aime, Tom._

Bill était quelque part entre très inquiet et rassuré. Rassuré parce que Tom allait bien et qu'il l'avait prévenu, mais aussi inquiet, parce que ce message était froid. Habituellement, lorsque Tom devait lui dire quelque chose d'important, il appelait ou laissait un message vocal. D'habitude, quand Tom lui écrivait des messages, il mettait des cœurs et l'appelait ' mon ange '.

Et surtout, d'habitude, Tom ne lui demandait jamais de ne pas le contacter.

Après s'être douché, Bill était retourné dans sa chambre, et s'était effondré sûr son lit. Cela faisait maintenant un moment qu'il n'avait pas dormit sans Tom, et il n'était plus habitué à être seul en rentrant chez lui. Il se demandait si l'habitude qu'il avait prise d'avoir Tom a ses côté de façon permanente était si bonne que ça. De toute façon il était trop tard maintenant. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de lui. Et il faisait confiance à Tom. Même si quelque chose n'allait pas, il reviendrait vers lui. Même pour s'expliquer. Il ne le laisserait pas seul sans plus d'explications. Peut-être qu'en écrivant ce message, Tom était inquiet pour son frère, et que pour cette raison, il n'avait pas été comme d'habitude. Oui, ça devait être ça. C'était forcément ça. Bill souffla et rabattit la couverture sur son corps pâle et fin avant de se recroqueviller au lit. Il ne dormit pas très bien, cette nuit là.

* * *

Tom détestait mentir à Bill. Et il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà fait avant de toute façon. Il n'avait pas mentit sur un point cependant : il restait bien chez ses parents pour quelque jours. Mais Andy allait très bien, et n'était même pas là. Cependant, Tom était pris d'une crise existentielle et avait besoin de rester seul pour mettre es choses au point. Peut-être qu'il aurait dût laisser une lettre expliquant le vérité avant de s'en aller, mais il ne s'en était pas sentit la force. Et puis, au rendez-vous avec leur mère, elle lui expliquerait. Leur mère.

Tom, sur son lit, roula sur le ventre et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller en soupirant. Bill lui manquait. La chaleur de son corps, ses baiser, ses mots doux à son oreille. Mais maintenant, il se sentait presque coupable de vouloir tout cela, parce qu'il savait qu'il était son frère. Son jumeaux. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'en empêcher. Il l'aimait de tout son être et ne pouvait se résoudre à oublier tout ça. Mais devait-il ? Était-ce mal, leur relation ?

* * *

Bill se sentait plus que seul, et lui qui était habituellement toujours souriant au travail ne réussissait pas à être de bonne humeur. Son patron lui avait même proposé de prendre un jour de congé pour se reposer, mais le brun avait refusé. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées et d'essayer de ne pas penser à l'absence de son petit ami, bien que ce soit la seule chose qui occupe son esprit. En servant des cocktails aux clients, il était un peu distrait et mélangea parfois des alcools qu'il n'aurait pas dût ? De toute manière, les clients étaient bien trop ivres pour s'en rendre compte, alors quelle importance ?

Les trois jours le séparant de ses retrouvailles avec Tom furent les plus longs de sa vie. Et quand il se réveilla le matin du jour tant attendu, il était surexcité et ne tenait pas en place. Il avait chargé son téléphone à fond, et l'avait laissé en mode normal. Habituellement, il le laissait toujours en silencieux, mais cette fois, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de manquer un appel du dreadeux. Il l'avait même posé sur le petit rebord de la douche pendant qu'il se lavait au cas où. Mais son téléphone s'obstinait à rester silencieux, le faisant soupirer. Il se prépara avec une grande attention, voulant être parfait pour son homme, ne s'attendant absolument pas à la rencontre qu'il ferait dans quelque heures.

La dernière heure lui parût durer une éternité alors qu'il attendait assis sur son lit, impatient comme un enfant attendrait le départ pour aller à Disney. Et lorsque, enfin, 13h50 s'afficha sur son téléphone, il se précipita hors de sa chambre pour descendre dans le parc. Ne se doutant pas que ce qui l'attendait serait beaucoup moins amusant qu'un séjour à Disney.

* * *

Il s'assit sur le banc où tout avait commencé, en soupirant. D'une minute à l'autre Bill serait là, et il n'avait toujours pas mis au point ce qu'il ferait quand il le verrait. Il avait caché à tout le monde qu'aujourd'hui, il rencontrerait sa mère biologique. Il ne l'avait même pas dit à ses parents, et encore moins à Bill. Il était conscient qu'il aurait dût prévenir Bill, car le choc serait cent fois plus difficile pour lui, avec ce qu'il avait vécu, mais il n'avait pas eu la force de le faire. Depuis qu'il avait réussit à remettre Bill sur pied, il l'avait vu si heureux, et ne pouvait se résoudre à écraser son bonheur, et surtout pas en sachant qu'il serait lui-même la source de son malheur.

Tom se leva en soupirant pour faire les cents pas. Il savait que Bill serait maintenant là d'une minute à l'autre. Et en effet, avant même qu'il ne puisse dire ouf, une tornade brun lui sauta dessus et lui attrapa les lèvres des siennes. Le cœur de Tom se serra de voir à quel point il avait manqué à son petit ami, et ne pût le rejeter. Parce que Bill lui avait manqué aussi, plus que jamais. Alors qu'il l'entourait de ses bras pour le serrer fort, il vit par dessus l'épaule du brun une femme brune, les traits tirés par la fatigue s'avancer vers eux. Cela devait être elle. Simmone, leur mère.

A contre cœur, Tom repoussa Bill doucement et le regarda dans les yeux. Il le prit par les épaules et lui fit faire volte face doucement alors que la dame s'arrêtait devant eux. Le regard plein d'incompréhension du brun fit comprendre à la mère que Tom n'avait pas été capable de lui dire quoi que ce soit, qu'il n'était au courant de rien, et qu'il n'avait pas eu la force de lui montrer la lettre. Elle sût alors qu'elle serait celle qui devrait tout dire. Elle leur intima de s'asseoir sur le banc d'une voix qui se voulait douce. Et elle commença alors à raconter. Qu'ils étaient jumeaux, et qu'elle était leur mère. Le visage de Bills e crispa dans une expression douloureuse, et il ne pût s'empêcher de lancer un regard accusateur à Tom qui visiblement connaissait déjà cette histoire. Ce dernier s'indigna alors que la femme se présentait comme étant leur mère.

«** T'es pas ma mère. **» Gronda Bill. « **J'ai pas de parents, j'ai été foutu dans un orphelinat à ma naissance, et j'ai jamais eu de famille. Et c'est de ta faute. Tu peux pas débarquer maintenant et nous dire ça ! Pourquoi tu nous a abandonné si c'est pour revenir des années plus tard ? Tu veux juste foutre ta merde entre nous, faire que Tom me quitte parce qu'on a le même sang, et me rendre encore plus malheureux encore que je ne l'était avant ? **»

«** Bill, je comprend que.. **» Commença Simmone, vite interrompue par le brun à nouveau. «** Non tu comprend pas, tu peux pas comprendre ! Maintenant répond à ma question ? Pourquoi tu nous a abandonné si c'est pour revenir maintenant ?** »

« **Parce que je n'avais pas les moyens de vous élever. Ma grossesse était un accident. Et même si j'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants, si vous étiez resté avec moi, vous seriez morts de faim dès les premiers jours de votre vie. Je ne me doutai pas qu'ils vous sépareraient, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais pour vous. Je pensais qu'ils vous mettraient ensemble, qu'une famille vous trouverait, et que vous grandiriez ensemble normalement ! Mais j'ai eu tord, et je suis tellement désolé à ton sujet Bill... Je ne peux plus revenir sur ce qu'il s'est passé, et je ne prétend pas être votre mère. Je vous ai seulement mis au monde, et je le sais. Je sais que je ne remplacerait jamais la mère de Tom, ni la douleur que tu as vécu. Mais ce que vous faite... C'est pas bien. Même si.. Même si vous n'avez pas vécu ensemble, vous êtes quand même jumeaux, et vous avez le même sang.. Vous ne pouvez pas.. Vous ne pouvez pas être ensemble. Pas comme ça. **» Expliqua Simmone, voyant le visage de Tom pâlir et celui de Bill rougir sous la colère.

« **Et tu te prend pour qui pour débarquer et nous dire qu'on a pas le droit d'aimer hein ? Aux yeux de la loi, on est même plus frères, alors y'a rien qui nous empêche de nous aimer, et c'est sûrement pas une femme lâche comme toi qui me dira que j'ai pas le droit d'être avec la seule personne qui me rende heureuse ! Va-t'en ! Et ne reviens jamais, jamais ! **» Fit le brun en hurlant presque. Effrayée par la rage de son fils, Simmone recula, et avant de partir, les regarda une dernière fois en murmurant.

« **Je vous ai toujours aimé, et vous resterez la chaire de ma chaire, même en le refusant. J'ai fait tout ça pour votre bien, quoi que vous en pensiez... Réfléchissez bien à ce que vous faites avant de ne plus pouvoir reculer. **»

Puis elle disparût, laissant là les deux jeunes hommes, complètement ahuris. Après un long silence pesant, Bill s'inquiétait grandement du silence de Tom. Il n'avait pas dit un mot durant toute la présence de leur ' mère '. Le brun se rapprocha de son blond, le faisant sursauter. D'une voix douce et hésitante, il murmura.

« **Tomi ? Ca va ? **»

« **Bill... Je crois que j'ai besoin de réfléchir...** » Souffla Tom. « T**u sais que je t'aime mais.. Elle a raison sur un point.. On est frère de sang..** » Tom, se sentant coupable après toute la colère de Bill, se tourna vers lui. « **J'ai besoin de savoir si je suis prêt à assumer notre relation malgré ça.. Tu me laissera du temps Billi ? **»

Bill eut l'impression que son cœur se brisa. Encore. Il regarda Tom, ses yeux s'embuant de larmes.

« **Elle a quand même réussit.. A t'arracher à moi. **» Souffla-t-il d'une voix brisée par la douleur. « **Dis Tomi.. Même si tu veux plus de moi, tu m'aimera toujours ? Tu restera à mes côtés hein ? Répond... **»

« **Toujours Bill.. Mais laisse moi encore quelque jours seul... Ne pleure pas je t'en prie.** »

« **Du moment que ce que tu décide te rend heureux.. C'est pas grave... **» Souffle Bill en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il se raidit en pensant qu'il n'était plus autorisé à faire ça pour le moment. Il déposa alors ses lèvres sur sa joue et s'éloigna. La visage inexpressif se figea jusqu'à ce que la porte de sa chambre soit fermée.

Une fois barricadé, et à l'abri des regards, les jambes du brun se dérobèrent, et il s'effondra sur le sol, violemment secoué par de grosses larmes de douleur. Cela faisait des mois maintenant que son cœur ne lui avait pas tant fait mal. Quand il croyait enfin avoir trouvé le bonheur, tout volait en éclat. Pourquoi, pourquoi diable avait-elle eût besoin de revenir, maintenant qu'il était enfin heureux. Comme paralysé par la peine, Bill passa la journée ici. Puis la nuit. Puis des jours.

* * *

En rentrant dans sa chambre, Tom s'assit sur son lit, comme vide. Le silence était pesant, et le seul bruit qu'il pouvait discerner était celui de sa propre respiration et celui des lourds sanglots de Bill dans la chambre d'à côté. Et cela lui brisait le cœur. Avait-il eu tord de faire ce qu'il avait fait ? Pourtant cette nouvelle avait tout bousculé dans sa tête. Et bien que la douleur lui poignardait le cœur, il hésitait toujours. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Bill, jamais. Pourtant, en hésitant, c'était ce qu'il faisait. Et Bill... Même en souffrant plus que jamais des mots de Tom, la seule chose qu'il avait dite, c'était que si ça le rendait heureux de réduire leur relations, alors c'était pas grave. Avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il arrivait encore à se soucier de lui.

Bill qui avant se fichait des autres, Bill qui était si égoïste le faisait maintenant passer avant lui. Il faisant passer Tom avant son bonheur. Et Tom ne s'en sentait que plus coupable. Il ne voulait plus hésiter. Et il se haïssait de le faire encore.

* * *

Trois jours passèrent, et Bill n'était pas sortit de sa chambre.


	6. I Look For Reasons

**Coucou les poussins.**

Voici le nouveau, et dernier chapitre de ma Mini-Fic.

Je sais que j'ai mit un moment à publier, mais avec la rentrée, j'commence à être un peu débordée et tout.

J'espère que cela vous plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

_" I look for reasons, but I don't need them, all I need is to lok in your eyes, and I realise... "_

* * *

Une semaine entière s'était finalement écoulée, et Bill était toujours sans nouvelle de Tom. Il avait mangé de la façon la plus anarchique possible, se privant de nourriture pendant trois jours, puis avalant la plus grande quantité de nourriture possible le reste de la semaine. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir appelé son travail pour dire qu'il serait absent un moment pour des raisons personnelles. Le patron étant un ami de longue date n'avait pas posé plus de questions que cela et lui avait juste demandé de vite se rétablir. Bill, malgré son était de légume, lui en était reconnaissant.

Toute sa vie, il avait été seul, perdu. Il avait toujours considéré l'être humain comme mauvais et égoïste, et n'avait jamais laissé personne l'approcher. Puis Tom avait débarqué dans sa vie et tout avait changé. Il avait apprit à aimer, et s'était même ouvert à quelque personnes qui étaient devenu ses amis. Et même s'il n'était pas sensé se sentir seul grâce à ces gens, il se sentait vide. Vraiment vide. Ses amis avaient prit des nouvelles, étaient même venu le voir à son appartement pour essayer de lui remonter le moral, mais rien n'arrangeait l'était du grand brun. Il lui fallait Tom. Tom était sa bouffée d'air, et il se demandait s'il s'en remettrait un jour. Seulement s'il s'en remettrait. Et cette question semblait rester sans réponse.

* * *

Au début de la semaine suivante, Bill sortit enfin de chez lui. Il avait un loyer à payer et ne pouvait plus se permettre de se lamenter. Si cela signifiait redevenir le garçon sans émotions qu'il était avant durant la journée, et bien tant pis. Il pourrait pleurer le soir, chez lui, au creux du lit qui était celui qu'il partageait avant avec son amour. Il pourrait toujours faire ça, en espérant qu'un jour assez de larmes aient coulées pour qu'il s'arrête de pleurer.

Il détestait se voir aussi pitoyable, et cela ne faisait que l'énerver encore plus. Il détestait être aussi dépendant de Tom, et être aussi déprimé à cause de son manque de lui. Il passait de longues minutes à se regarder dans la glace, se giflant mentalement à la vision pitoyable qu'il avait. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir le détester, simplement le détester. Mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, la seule chose qu'il arrivait à se dire était « J'espère au moins que cela le rend heureux. ».

* * *

Mais Tom n'était pas heureux. Il était au moins aussi malheureux que Bill, et se laissait aussi aller à une vie dont le mode laissait franchement à désirer. Il se noyait dans l'alcool, espérant que le liquide brûlant sa gorge puisse lui apporter une quelconque réponse sur le bon choix à faire. Mais il n'en faisait rien, et le résultat n'était que lui vomissant dans les toilettes le lendemain matin.

Et la culpabilité était un sentiment encore plus pesant que le reste. Car il savait très bien que de l'autre côté de son mur se trouvait un Bill anéantit par son unique faute. Il lui avait promit quelqu'un pour être toujours à ses côtés, et il était en train de briser sa promesse. Alors que Bill lui avait demandé, suppliant, de ne pas l'abandonner, même s'il choisissait de ne plus être son amant. Et il était là, seul dans sa chambre à ignorer ses promesses et à se laisser aller, persuadé que sa douleur était bénigne comparée à celle de Bill. Peut-être avait-il raison, peut-être pas. Chacun vit sa douleur d'une façon différente, et aucune n'est comparable.

Seulement, c'était toujours une grande bataille dans sa tête. Quand tout change dans votre monde, quand tout ce en quoi vous croyez s'effondre, quand vos principes sont remis en question. Quand en quelque jours, tout change et s'écroule. Quand on ne sait plus quoi faire.

* * *

Un coup fût frappé à la porte de bois noire. Le crépuscule envahissait le couloir d'une lumière tamisée et orangée, réchauffant le cœur, mais pourtant rendant l'atmosphère lourd. Un autre jour peut-être, le romantisme aurait pût être propice. Mais cela n'était pas un autre jour. C'était ce jour, et ce jour était important. Ce jour changerai tout, et pour toujours. Il mettra en l'air tout ce qui avait été établis par les plus grands penseurs.

Le brun baissa ses manches rapidement avant de se lever de son lit, se glissant devant la glace pour essuyer son maquillage dégueulasse qui avait dégouliné sur ses joues pâles et autour de ses yeux rouges. Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi il prenait encore la peine de se maquiller. Il ne voulait plus plaire à personne, et se fichait de simplement nouer des liens avec qui que ce soit. Ses ambitions pour le reste de sa vie était les même que celles qu'il avait avant de connaître Tom. Ne jamais s'attacher à qui que ce soit.

Un second coup, plus fort, fût frappé sur la porte et Bill s'éclaircit la gorge « Oui, oui, j'arrive. », avait-il grogné entre ses dents. Après un dernier coup d'œil jeté dans la glace, il défit les verrous de sa porte et ouvrit la porte sur un des amis qu'il avait en commun à la fac : Georg. Ce dernier le regarda de haut en bas, et le chanteur lût dans son regard qu'il avait pitié de lui. Qu'il le trouvait misérable ; et Bill ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir. Il faisait pitié à voir, et il était misérable. Après avoir finit d'étudier l'apparence de Bill, le bassiste s'éclaircit la gorge à son tour.

**« Je dois t'emmener quelque part, prend tes affaires. Pose pas de questions, je peux pas y répondre, tu dois juste me suivre, d'accord ? »** Il dit très sérieusement plantant ses yeux verts foncés dans ceux du brun en face de lui. **« J'ai pas envie de sortir Georg. Vraiment pas. Rien ne peut être si important que je doive me déplacer, alors s'il te plais.. »** Commença le chanteur, mais il fût très vite coupé par le châtain qui força le passage dans la chambre pour prendre la veste de Bill, attraper ses clé et le pousser dans le couloir. Il verrouilla la porte et mit les clés dans sa poche. **« Je me doutais bien que tu serai pas consentant à sortir, cependant je ne te laisse pas le choix. J'ai les clés dans ma poches, et je te le donnerai pas tant que tu ne sera pas venu avec moi. »**

Le soupire de Bill répondit pour lui, et Georg afficha un sourire triomphant alors qu'ils s'enfilaient dans l'ascenseur et se mettaient en route. Le brun ne décrocha pas un mot du trajet, et Georg parlait un peu tout seul. Mais ce dernier craignait trop le silence, ce silence horrible qui dure une éternité, pour ne rien dire. L'androgyne se contentait de hocher la tête de temps à autre pour montrer qu'il écoutait, même s'il n'écoutait pas vraiment. Et l'autre devait bien s'en douter, puisque Bill hochait parfois la tête à un moment totalement décalé par rapport à ce qu'il disait. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas.

* * *

Pendant tout le trajet, Bill se disait qu'il reconnaissait l'endroit. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur le comment du pourquoi, mais un pressentiment lui disait qu'il était déjà venu ici. Après une bonne demie heure de trajet, la voiture s'arrêta, faisant s'arrêter l'infernal bourdonnement dans les oreilles de Bill. Il sortit de la voiture sans un mot. La nuit était presque entièrement tombée à présent, le soleil n'était plus qu'une vague lueur dans le ciel. Il regarda autour de lui, et son regard se posa sur une petite clinique miteuse. L'enseigne clignotait de cette même lueur verdâtre. Il passa sa tête par la porte encore ouverte lorsqu'il vit que Georg ne descendait pas.

**« C'est là que je te laisse, Bill. Bonne chance. Tu restera pas seul très longtemps, t'inquiète pas. A plus. »** Il dit, fermant la porte et redémarrant rapidement avant même que Bill ne puisse poser de question.

Ce dernier reprit un moment pour regarder la petite clinique qui lui faisait face, et après une longue analyse visuelle de l'endroit, il sût qu'il était né ici. Aussitôt, il fît le rapprochement avec Tom. C'était lui qui avait dût l'amener ici. Mais pourquoi ? Une certaine peur commença à s'encrer dans son cœur déjà meurtrit alors qu'il s'avançait vers l'un des seuls lampadaires encore allumé. Au poteau de celui-ci était attachée une lettre. Sur le dessus était écrit « _Pour Bill_ », une écriture fine et brouillonne qu'il savait être celle de Tom. C'est tremblant qu'il tendit la main pour se saisir du papier. Alors qu'il respirait, de la buée s'échappait de ses lèvres, et le froid se propageait dans son corps. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe de ses doigts parfaitement manucurés et y trouva une petite carte avec neuf mots inscrits dessus : _Là où tout à commencé, là où tout finira_.

Il reporta son regard sur l'établissement délabré et marcha alors dans cette direction. Les mots avaient porté atteinte à son cœur plus que prévu. Lui qu'il pensait qu'il était déjà au bout de sa peine, découvrit qu'elle pouvait être encore plus grande. Parce que ce mot ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Tom avait prit sa décision, et tout allait finir ce soir là. Il allait lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus de lui en tant qu'amant, qu'il ne voulait pas non plus rester en tant que son double. Et comme il n'avait aucun moyen de rentrer, il était bien obligé de faire face à son futur. Futur proche, beaucoup trop proche.

* * *

C'est en poussant la porte qu'il se rendit compte que le bâtiment avait été désaffecté. Les meubles étaient couverts de draps blancs, et une lourde couche de poussière drapait le sol. Mis à part les médicaments et autre produits médicaux, tout était encore là, cependant l'électricité semblait manquer. Et Bill se demanda comment la lumière extérieur pouvait encore fonctionner. Son regard se posa sur le sol et il remarqua des traces de pas inscrits dans la poussières. Récents. Cela devait être Tom. Le brun fouilla dans sa poche et trouva son téléphone. Il lança l'application lampe de poche, et éclaira le sol, commençant alors à suivre les traces de pas. Il grimpa les escaliers de pierre lentement, essayant de rassembler tout le courage qu'il lui restait pour arriver à destination. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était devant une lourde porte blanche teintée de gris à par la poussière. Il prit une longue inspiration et mit sa main sur la poignée en acier qui était étonnamment chaude. Il prit une nouvelle inspiration et poussa la poignée vers le bas, donnant une impulsion à son bras pour finalement ouvrir la porte. Ce qu'il découvrit fût inattendu.

Contrairement au reste du bâtiment, la chambre était propre et radieuse. Le sol avait été nettoyé, et les draps ôtés des meubles. La poussière n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir dans l'esprit de Bill. Des bougies étaient disposés en grand nombre un peu partout, réchauffant la pièce et plongeant l'endroit dans une atmosphère tamisée. Ses yeux noisettes balayèrent la pièce, découvrant Tom assit sur une chaise près de la fenêtre. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air très en forme. Son souffle se coupa un moment quand Tom posa ses yeux sûr lui. Tom. Tom. Tom. Tom.

Tout son corps et son cœur criaient l'envie de le rejoindre, d'être dans ses bras, de l'embrasser. Mais il se retînt et le laissa simplement approcher. Le silence était pesant alors qu'il sentit la main du dreadeux prendre la sienne et le guider à une chaise installée face à la sienne. Il regarda le corps de son double se mouvoir et retourner sur sa chaise. Ils se fixèrent un moment avant que Tom ne prenne la parole.

**« Je suis désolé, Bill. J'aurai jamais dût faire ça. J'aurai jamais dût te laisser, et te faire autant souffrir. »** Il commença. Un léger poids s'ôta de la conscience de Bill, et de celle du châtain aussi. «** Quand notre mère est arrivée et nous a avouée la vérité, j'étais terrifié. Parce que j'étais – parce que je suis amoureux de toi. Mais ma tête me disait que c'était mal. Parce qu'on est frères, parce qu'on est jumeaux, par le sang. »** Il se gratta la tête nerveusement alors que son regard tomba sur le sol. « **Je te jure que pendant toute cette semaine, j'ai par arrêté de penser à toi, d'essayer de trouver la solution. Cependant ça remettait en question tout ce que j'avais. ****Tout ce en quoi j'avais cru. Tu sais, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on découvre qu'on a un frère jumeau.** » Il expliqua, jetant un regard vers Bill qui hocha brièvement la tête. « **Mais tu sais, j'ai beaucoup pensé. Et je me suis demandé ce que c'était, un frère. Et j'ai pensé à Andy. Parce que Andy, c'est mon frère, et pourtant on ne partage pas le même sens. Ce qui fait de lui mon frère, c'est qu'on a grandit ensemble, dans la même famille. Que quand on étaient petits, c'était avec lui que je jouais, que quand on faisait des conneries, c'était ensemble. Et puis après je me suis retourné vers toi, et j'ai réalisé que tu n'étais pas mon frère. Tu es mon double, et c'est sûrement en partie pour cela qu'on a autant besoin l'un de l'autre. Mais tu es pas mon frère... Tu es mon âme sœur. Tu es la personne sans qui je ne peut pas vivre, sans qui je ne veux pas vivre. Alors pour tout ça, pour toute la douleur que je t'ai infligée, je suis désolé.** » Il finit d'une voix brisée, posant finalement son regard sur Bill définitivement. Ce dernier le regarda, un peu incrédule et murmura. « **Est-ce que ça veut dire... Que tu.. Que nous... Tu m'aime encore ? Ça veut dire qu'on est encore en couple ? Que tu accepte qu'on soit amoureux ?** » Tom le regarda et pour toute réponse, il se leva pour se mettre ensuite à genoux devant lui. Il sortit de sa poche une petite boîte contenant deux anneaux d'argent fins. « **Je sais qu'en Allemagne, on ne peut pas se marier, quand on est des hommes. Et je crois que de toute façon, ça me ficherai beaucoup trop de pression. Mais prend cet anneau comme une promesse. La promesse que je ne me séparerai plus jamais de toi, que plus jamais ne te ferai de mal. La promesse de toujours te rendre heureux. La promesse de toujours t'aimer et te combler... Si tu veux bien.** » Bill sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et tendit une main fébrile vers lui. Les anneaux convenaient parfaitement à la taille de leur doigts alors qu'ils les enfilaient. Puis Bill se glissa sûr le sol près de Tom et resta dans ses bras pendant des heures. Juste comme ça, sans un mot.

* * *

La convalescence fût longue, mais la confiance finit par revenir dans le couple. Pendant quelques années, Bill avait toujours cette peur affolante que Tom ne l'abandonne, mais ce derniers n'en faisait rien. Les seuls cicatrices de cette période sombre restaient de vagues traces plus foncées sur les avants bras du brun. Deux mots ancrés pour la fin de ses jours.

**Not Alone****.**


End file.
